


A Night To Let Loose

by HUNTER29



Category: Akame ga Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Creampie, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Leone goes out for the night drinking and drags someone along to be responsible, nobody was responsible.





	A Night To Let Loose

Being an assassin meant you didn't get much time to relax but when the opportunity arises it would be idiotic to not seize to chance. Leone was an opportunist at best so seeing that missions were on low request as of late, she had the mentality and thought of "why not go out and drink?" She was also rather reckless, such was why when she went out for the night she decided to drag one of her fellow unidentified teammates with her. Y/n was the chose companion.

Leone dragged Y/n to the local bar where she wasted no time in ordering however much alcohol she could consume in under a minute, Y/n was surprised when an entire keg was placed on the table before him. Then again it's Leone so why be surprised. Of course Leone isn't dumb enough to just down the beer from the keg as she had a glass with her to pour an amount into, she even decided to be generous and share the keg with Y/n. "Just have some fun and let loose" Leone reasoned when Y/n declined anymore of the alcohol as he was to be "responsible" for Leone and keep her out of trouble, but she always had her ways of sinking her claws into him and the night was no different. The contents of the keg was on a rapid decrease until it was empty and the two drinkers were both wasted at that point, "see, hic, isn't it more fun to just let loose?" Was the question of a drunken Leone as she looked to Y/n who couldn't help but agree.

A smirk then curved onto the Lionelle user as she rested her chin on tented fingers whilst staring at Y/n with her golden gaze. "I've always noticed how good looking your was" she said in a drunken slur hiccuping again as Y/n's e/c gaze was hazy, "I've also wondered how well you'd fuck me at times" the golden eyed woman confessed as she rubbed her foot against Y/n's leg under the table. The male had little sense at the current time just like he had little control of his body as his eyes wandered to his blonde haired friends bust, kindly presented in her revealing outfit. "Enjoying the view?" Leone asked with a wink before standing up and staggering to Y/n and leaned to his ear whispering "I could give you a better one". The flirtatious blonde then took the male's hand and tugged him along with her as the left the bar into the dingy night

The two wandered the street a bit before Leone pulled Y/n into an alley and pulled him against her into a kiss. He didn't hesitate to return it as his drunken mind spoke "hurry up and get in there", well it more yelled at him as the two then took part in a drunken mess of a make out session as Y/n pressed Leone up against the wall of the alley before she grabbed his shoulders and spun their position so he was backed against the wall. The two broke the kiss where Y/n saw the golden glisten if Leone's eyes as she smirked at him whilst they ground together, such was what led to the straining stir in his pants which the blonde didn't fail to notice as she leaned to his ear. "Getting a bit excited I see" she whispered before flicking her tongue on his ear, her Teigu affected personality showing as she "marked" her mate. Leone's hands then gripped Y/n's pants as she kissed him against whilst she clumsily unfastened the clothing on the male.

She then started sliding down to her knees as she grew successful with her attempt at undoing Y/n's pants as she tugged them down with her, there in his boxers was a bulge from her actions of seduction and she looked up at Y/n with a smirk whilst palming his crotch. "Looks like you are exited" she said with a drunken laugh before near enough tearing away the boxers Y/n wore with how she pulled them down, she was then met with the male erect cock standing at attention for her which made Leone's eyes glisten with amazement at its size as she gave testing prods of her fingers. Her hand then curved around the shaft before her as she started pumping.

Her eyes again turned up to Y/n as she smirked with a wink before running her tongue along the underside of the thickness she held without removing eye contact as she wanted to see the look on Y/n's face, up and down his cock Leone ran her tongue seeing Y/n's eyes close as his head laid back in the wall of the alleyway moaning. Then she took him back surprise as she full on engulfed his entire length into her mouth and didn't wait to start bobbing, such action made Y/n hold the back of Leone's head running his hand through her hair as she gave such a fervid blowjob. "Fuck" he swore as the warmth ran along his shaft with Leone staring up at him with her hands placing themselves on her partners thighs to control her rythem, she swirled her tongue around the bulbous tip of Y/n's phallus before raising her head to again lick the length only for both of Y/n's hands to hold Leone's head as he forced her back down onto his shaft.

Gagging sounds left the blonde but she wasn't doing anything to stop the forced deep throat, Lord knows she could easily over power Y/n even in the drunken state she was in but she seemed even more enthusiastic to suck him off with how he was being. Then came the thrusts Y/n made as Leone bobbed her head, she did gag but something about being face fucked really got Leone amped up. Leone then heard some grunts from Y/n and knew what was coming so once again throated his cock as she felt him cum, the fluid rushing down her throat as she stare up at him before coming back for breath as Y/n let go.

She stared up again before giving a sultry laugh as she reached for her top "I'm better you'd want to see these hmm?" She asked before tugging up her top freeing her breasts. Y/n's eyes stared at the mounds on her chest which Leone then crushed around his cock and the softness blanked Y/n's mind, "Leone" he groaned as he felt her rub her breasts up and down his shaft making him moan and groan as she gave a seductive giggle as she again sucked in the tip of his phallus.

"Ugh" Y/n groaned as he pulled Leone up to her feet and pinned her to the wall whilst latching his lips onto her neck sucking hard enough to leave a mark making her laugh as he gripped one of her thighs and pressing against her, "getting touchy are we?" She asked before being silenced with a kiss as Y/n ground against her before he worked on removing Leone's lower attire leaving her half naked at that point before again pinning her to the wall. He stared deep into her golden eyes again as he grinned prepping himself at her entrance still holding her leg up, "so are you going to fuck me?" Leone smirked as Y/n was nearly touching noses with her. "You're going to be numb by morning" he replied with a husky tone making her shudder before without warning he penetrated Leone making her grip him tighter as she gasped, her drunken state numbed any pain but she was surprised by Y/n's sudden aggressiveness. Her smirk returned as she looked at him again, "well then let's get started" she breathed.

Y/n started thrusting with accelerando from the beginning making Leone clutch him tight as she felt him pump his cock inside her. "Fuck oh fuck" she spat as her head rested on his shoulders as she felt Y/n's thrusts hit her just right with each penetration from him as he grunted with his efforts, he then pulled away to look into her eyes again as he grinned. "Wow you are aggressive" Leone said between her moans before being pinned to the wall even more as Y/n held her leg up higher, "fuck, you should let loose more" she spat as her breaths grew ragged before feeling Y/n's breath on her ear. "If I did, you wouldn't be able to walk" he growled making Leone shudder before feeling Y/n's thrusts getting rougher but she wasn't complaining, wouldn't even if she could from the moaning she was doing.

The golden eyed blonde started panting before clenching Y/n's shoulder tight before announcing "I'm cumming" before letting her juices flow but Y/n didn't stop as he just kept pistoning inside of her causing Leone to cry out with pleasure, her orgasm was prolonged by Y/n's relentless fucking and Leone's thoughts were "he needs to be drunk more often". Her eyes glowed much alike to her cheeks at her post orgasm state but then her moans started again as Y/n raised her leg even higher so he could thrust even deeper, Leone's tongue hung out of her mouth as she stared at Y/n before pulling him into a kiss to muffle her screams of pleasure. The clamping down of her pussy around Y/n was driving him to release again but he didn't say anything other that grunting as he rammed up Into Leone as he pumped her with his cum.

The blondes eyes widened as she was creampied but she wasn't done yet and neither was Y/n as he pulled out of her and spun Leone around so she faced the wall to which she pressed herself against it and stuck her rear out for Y/n. "Fuck me" she all but demanded before having her ass penetrated without hesitation and with further lack of such thing was she getting fucked again, the drunken state of the two was hyping up their needs and desires and damn if their libidos weren't at their piques as they continued fucking wildly.

Y/n had a firm grip on Leone as he pounded into her more and more before reaching to her chest with both hands as he started kneading and groping them whilst fucking her with no restraint but got no complaints, Leone just kept sputtering our demands for Y/n to "fuck the hell out of her" and oh how her request was being granted as all the mind numbing pleasure was what she has never felt before. The two both mentally prayed that they won't lose this memory to the drunken abyss in their brains, they wanted to remember this for sure. Y/n leaned into Leone's shoulder and bit at her neck to leave more marks as she moaned his name before he gripped her hips again and rammed forward once more and the busty, buxom brawler of a blonde felt herself being filled again and her entire body shut down for a moment as she shouted "fuck!!!"

Y/n pressed up against Leone's body from behind to try and support the two of them against the alleyway wall as they were both at loss for their breath. "You need...to get drunk more often" Leone breathed out as some straight thoughts were returning to her after the afterglow of what went on between the two, all Y/n reaponded with was "yeah" as he kissed Leone again before retracting himself from her and staggering back.

Leone took slow steps towards Y/n before falling against him, "I think I'll bruise from that" she made light of what happened before looking to her partner in sex with a smile as they both started to sober up slightly. "No regrets from me" Y/n said making his blonde haired teammate smile as she leaned closer to him, "me neither, let's do this again some time" she said before kissing him again and getting dressed again. "Let's keep this to ourselves though, Akame will probably yell at you for not being responsible" Leone suggested and Y/n nodded before shuddering at the memory of what happened last time the ravenette in question scolded his irresponsibility,it was a long day, and night. When ready again the two started back to base with Y/n having to carry Leone at some point due to her legs failing on her, in the end though the two both knew what they'd do the next time they get a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
